Talk:A Goofy Movie/@comment-108.39.124.76-20190817234806/@comment-108.39.74.143-20191011015323
Anne-Marie Voiced by: Judith Barsi (speaking voice), Lana Beeson (singing voice) First Appearance: All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) Last appearance: All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) A 7-year-old orphan girl with the ability to talk to and understand animals. ---- *Affectionate Nickname: Charlie calls her "Squeaker". *Animal Motifs: Anne-Marie is given a small rabbit motif throughout the movie. Most prominently would be her toy rabbit and, more subtly, the bunny slippers she wears while eating with the "Wallet Family". *Cheerful Child: After Charlie rescues her, she's usually rather cheery, unless she finds out he's lied to her. Which unfortunately is often. *Chuck Cunningham Syndrome: Anne-Marie isn't even namedropped in the sequels. *Companion Cube: Has a toy rabbit, which seems to be the only possession she owns. *The Cutie: Even her pouty faces are downright adorable! *Dark and Troubled Past: Whatever happened to her birth parents is unknown and she was somehow found and kept prisoner by Carface who exploited her ability to speak with animals. *Every Proper Lady Should Curtsy: Does this whenever she meets someone new. This got featured as an image on one of the DVD covers. *Friend to All Living Things: Shows genuine concern over the rats, frogs, horses and other animals she speaks with. This becomes important in the climax, when all the other dogs who hear about her kidnapping pass the messages across almost the whole city. *Hair Decorations: Anne-Marie wears a yellow bow. *Happily Adopted: It's implied at the film's end that she'll be adopted by "the wallet family." *Heartwarming Orphan: She has no parents, and being adopted is her motivation in helping Charlie. *Horrible Judge of Character: Justified in that she's a little girl and inclined to see the best in everyone, but she tends to believe whatever she's told. Charlie lies to her quite a few times, and whenever she calls him out on it, she's quick to buy whatever fresh excuse he comes up with. *Ill Girl: Near the end of the film, she contracts what Flo suspects to be pneumonia. Running out into a rainstorm after overhearing Charlie declare he didn't really care about her doesn't help. *Innocent Blue Eyes: Fitting for an innocent, trusting child like her. *Morality Pet: She becomes Charlie's. Which is ironic, since she's a human and refers to Charlie as "her dog" to other people. *Nice Girl: A very sweet and kind girl. *Parental Abandonment: And we never do find out what happened to her parents. *Pauper Patches: She's first seen clothed in scraps and rags, kept prisoner in The Villain's riverboat-turned-casino. She gets much better clothes once the Wallet couple adopts her. *Primary-Color Champion: Her clothing consists of her yellow bow, blue vest with a white t-shirt underneath, and a red dress with yellow patches. *Rags to Riches: Downplayed. She's an orphaned girl who lives in horrible conditions. By the end of the film, it's implied she's Happily Adopted by the "wallet family" who are shown to live in a luxurious house. *Raven Hair, Ivory Skin: A very cute-looking girl with pale skin, huge blue eyes and dark hair. *Shopping Montage: Charlie takes her out and buys her a bunch of new clothes, theoretically so she can get parents. *Speaks Fluent Animal: The entire reason Carface kidnapped her was so she could use this ability to help him win big at the races. She can't, however, understand foreign languages some animals might have. As she put it, the rats throwing her and Charlie to King Gator "talk funny", so she couldn't convince them to stop. *Totem Pole Trench: Dons a fake mustache and stands on top of Itchy and Charlie so they can place a bet on a horse race.